mobius_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch the Hedgehog
Scorch the Hedgehog (スコー·i'·ザ·ヘッジホッグ''' Sukōchi ·za· hejjihoggu')''' ''is Sparky's close friend from another dimension. He comes from the distance place, the Sparkle Zone, the city of illuminate, was gift with a power of electricity. He had moved to the Emerald Mobotroplis, when he was twelve. Relatively, he has been sent to care because his parents are in prison for fraud. And they also abandoned Scorch when he was seven. Due to his appearance, he was not raised raised of his parents and their actions. Scorch joined Sparky and his crew, declare a war with Dr. Robotnik Nega. At the warp time, everyone had moved to the Tropical City. Scorch was later adopted by another family. He spends more time with them in his new life. He is also one of Lina's band member, as an electric guitarist. Scorch is a new boyfriend of Lina Mongoose, removing the romantic relationship towards her psychotic, abusive ex-boyfriend, Ryo Mongoose. Scorch is hot headed, sometimes a little bit hard-headed. He is very short tempered, never good idea to piss him off on the first meeting. Right now he started out to be very kind-hearted. Although he is a really nice guy compared to his temper, very loyal to his friends. Personal Information *'''Gender: Male *'Species: '''Hedgehog *'Age:' 15 *'Fur Color: Blue-purple *'''Skin Color: Peach *'Eye Color: '''Golden yellow *'Attire:' Black sleeveless hoodie, Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers, Black/White Gloves w/ Yellow Rings *'Residence:' A new home of the Tropical city. Lived in Twinkle Paradise, lived in the house, used to getaway from the city life *'Family:' Clara the Hedgehog (mother), Flames the Hedgehog (father,), Sapphire the Hedgehog (foster-mother), Daniel the Hedgehog (foster-father) *'Team:' Team Electric *'Alignment:' Good *'Likes:' Hanging out with friends, battling, challenges, playing games, helping others, listening to the music, chilling/relaxing, playing his electric guitar *'Dislikes: Crazy people, being told what to do, injury, selfish people, Steve, Eggman, Ryo Mongoose *'''Abilities: Supersonic speed, high physical durability, super strength, agility, combo tricks *'Powers:' Electricity *'Ability type:' Speed *'''Voices; '''Not yet History Early life Scorch lived in the city of illuminate, the Sparkle Zone. He was born, gift with a power of electricity. He lived with his parents, to a family of crime. Whom Scorch affectionately too young to realize that the actions of his parents were illegal, recognizing only the love his parents had for them. When Scorch was seven-years-old, his parents abandoned him, went to off to cause some crimes around the city. Few days later, the neighbors report Flames and Clara to the social serves and Zone Cops, sent Scorch to care, they were now subsequent arrested. After his parents were subsequently sent to prison for their crimes, Scorch is unable to them, because of their actions, he could not risk to see them, because the social serves said that his parents has broken the law of Mobius. Still a young child and wandering around on Mobius, Scorch was captured by Dr. Robotnik Nega, alongside with Lola and Speed. Upon capture he was fitted with special shackles as a precaution against his unusual strength. Taken to a forced labor prison, the captured Mobians were also used as prisoners to be roboticizited. The camp was later infiltrated by a young Sparky the Hedgehog, who helped free Mighty from his shackles, allowing Mighty to destroy the bars of his cell. The two went on to cause an uprising in order to free the innocent prisoners. After freeing the prisoners, the four make a escape from Robotnik Nega's base. Having a escape from Robotnik Nega, Scorch becomes good friends. null null null null Category:Original Characters